First Meeting
by dragonnerd445
Summary: Ace gets word of The Joker's new partners in crime, but he soon realizes that they are not what he was expecting.


First Meeting

_**Characters © DC Comics & Krypto the Superdog. **_

**Ace scanned the area carefully as he sat quietly atop the grassy hill. The sun was shining brightly and beaming down into his eyes, causing him to squint, keeping the glare to a minimum. Luckily his mask helped a lot in that department. His two toned cape billowed about him in the gentle breeze making his presence all the more intimidating to others. **

**His master, or 'partner' rather as he liked to put it, had told him to stay put until he came back. Ace had then taken up this opportunity to carefully watch the area for anything suspicious. **

**His partner had told him to be on the lookout. Word was that The Joker now had two more partners in crime now instead of just Harley Quinn. But who these two were, Ace didn't know. Until he found out he had to be extra careful. When the Joker was involved, you didn't know what to expect. **

**Suddenly, the grey German shepherd's train of thought was broken by a rather shrill piercing voice. Snapping his eyes down he noticed it was Streaky, Supergirl's pet cat. **

"**Watcha up to, Ace?" **

**His orange two tone pelt shone brightly in the sun. He wasn't wearing his cape and that meant he wasn't on duty. More then likely he'd been napping the majority of the day. Ace sighed to himself. For him he was always on duty. There wasn't a time where he'd ever considered himself to 'take a break' No, there were just too many opportunities for criminals to strike. One had to be watchful at all times. **

"**I see you're not on duty today, **_**Supercat"**_

_**Not noticing the sarcasm when Ace said his name, Streaky yawned and stretched. **_

"_**Nah, my owner's gone for the next few days so I figured I'd take it easy. You know, rest up for the next fight against crime." **_

_**Ace rolled his eyes and continued to scan the area. His tail twitched in annoyance. **_

"_**Sooo…watcha up to?" He repeated. **_

_**Sighing a bit more loudly out of irritation, Ace replied, hoping that would shut the orange tabby up. **_

"_**If you must know, I'm on the lookout for The Joker's new partners in crime. I know little of these two and they could strike at any moment. Who knows what evil they could come up with." **_

_**Stifling a yawn, Streaky piped up. **_

"_**Oh, you must mean the hyenas." **_

_**Ace quickly snapped his head towards Streaky. His tan snout mere inches from the cat's face. He huffed loudly as he spoke. **_

"_**What!?" **_

_**Streaky straightened up. He quickly took notice at how Ace's mood had flipped. **_

"_**Th-the two hyenas. I believe their names were….Bud and Lou or something like that." **_

_**Ace studied the cat carefully. **_

"_**Where'd you see them last?"**_

_**Streaky pointed with his paw. **_

"_**Over there playing around near the lake. It's not too far from here actually." **_

_**Ace squinted his eyes in anger. Of all the dumb cats he'd run across, this one really topped them all! **_

"_**Were they doing anything suspicious? Answer me!" **_

_**The tabby jumped at the sudden yell. His ears twitched as he spoke shakily. **_

"_**N- no ace. Just playing around." **_

_**Letting out a sound of frustration, Ace took off in the direction streaky had pointed out. His legs carrying him at full gallop. Cape flying out behind him. **_

"_**Hey!" Streaky called out. The tiny tabby fighting to keep up with his grey canine companion. **_

"_**Wait for me!"**_

_**~**~**_

_**The two Hyena pups were busy laughing and way too busy engaging in their playful antics to notice the two animals approaching them. Their stubby little legs comically stumbling over themselves as they trotted about trying to tag the other. They rather enjoyed the sunshine today. It was nice to get out after being cooped up in the house for the longest. **_

"_**Imma gonna getcha, Bud!" The smaller one called out. His tiny ears flapping in the breeze. **_

"_**Oh no your not, Lou." The bigger one called back. While having his attention on his brother, he forgot just how close they were to the lake and quickly lost his footing. With a gasp he slid and fell into the lake with a loud splash. **_

_**He gasped as he broke through the water. Coughing he tried to kick himself toward the edge. **_

_**Lou, seeing his brother was in trouble quickly headed towards the edge and encouraged his twin to swim. **_

"_**Come on! Come on, swim, Bud! Swim like tha Dark Knight's on yah tail!" **_

_**With his twin's encouragement, Bud managed to make it close enough to the edge for Lou to snatch him up with his teeth and help him up to the edge. **_

_**Bud, now safely on dry land, shook s much water out of his fur as he could. His tiny ears flopping together with the movement. **_

_**Trying to catch his breath, he turned to his twin and flashed him a weak smile. **_

"_**Ha, thanks for that, Lou" **_

_**Lou sheepishly grinned and nudged his brother playfully. **_

"_**Ah, think nothing' of it." **_

_**He let out a cackling laugh as he stared at Bud's wet form. **_

"_**Still, it was pretty funny. You look like a wet rat." **_

_**Lou continued to howl with his trademark chattering laughter. Doubled over, he had to steady himself from falling he was laughing so hard. **_

"_**Hey." Bud was at first hurt by this, but after seeing his reflection in the azure water, he was quick to join in with Lou's laughter. **_

_**Their cheer was short-lived however as Lou's attention was quickly brought to something else. Two unknown figures coming across the hills. **_

"_**Hey…who're they?" **_

_**He walked closer to get a better look. He couldn't really make it out as, whatever they were, was too far away. **_

_**Immediately Bud let out a nervous whine and tucked his tail between his legs. He didn't like strangers they made him uneasy and nervous. He preferred people he already knew and were comfortable with. Lou, on the other hand was more then happy to meet others. He'd no problem with new people at all. **_

_**~**~**_

_**Streaky panted heavily as he finally caught up with Ace. His full on gallop had slowed to a slow trot. The tabby gasped for breath as they came closer to the two hyena pups. **_

_**The orange tabby managed speak what with a little difficulty. **_

"_**Ah-Ace. Is this really-necessary? I mean…they are just pups after all." **_

_**Ace snapped at him to shut his mouth as they crept closer. His ears twitched in the breeze, his nose wrinkled in disgust as their scent hit his nostrils. **_

"_**Ugg. There they are. The Joker's pet hyenas." **_

_**The German shepherd wasted no time in bounding towards them. Streaky, once again, fighting to keep up. Fighting to catch his breath, the worn out tabby was starting to regret following Ace on this mission. **_

_**Letting out a ferocious growl, Ace wasted no time in getting down to the point. **_

"_**Hey! What're you doing here?" He leered down at them. His tall massive frame towering over them in an intimidating manner. **_

_**Lou, who was going to greet the others cheerfully, was instantly taken aback. His ears flickered back. He furrowed his brow and carefully studied the canine before him. He carefully made his way back to his twin. All the while keeping his eyes on the dog and cat. **_

_**Bud was scared so bad he was now shaking. Tail tucked even further against his legs. He was crouching low to the grass, almost as if he wanted to hide within it itself. **_

"_**We didn' do nothing' wrong." Lou said. He shook his head vigorously. He gently placed a paw on Bud's back and that seemed to calm him just a bit. Feeling safer with his twin with him, Bud piped up. **_

'_**Y-yeh. Our M-Master and Mistress just l-let us out for the day. Just playin' is all." **_

_**Ace squinted his eyes down and them and studied them both hard. He huffed loudly as their scent filled his nose once more. His face mere inches from theirs. Bud had lost his composure and was shaking once more. **_

_**Streaky, seeing just how upset they were getting, decided to step in. **_

"_**Ace…" **_

_**But Ace wasn't listening. He was just staring. Staring at them like he was fixing to kill them then and there. His gaze deadly. The orange tabby was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his gut. This needed to end soon or someone was going to get hurt. **_

"_**Ace." He said a little louder. His expression serious. **_

_**Like lightening Ace had snapped his head towards the cat. Fangs bared in intense anger. **_

"_**What!!?" He yelled loudly. **_

_**At this outburst, Bud couldn't take it anymore. Tears came pouring out as he sobbed loudly. Squinting his eyes shut out of fear. He huddled closely with Lou who just stared at the grey canine. **_

"_**Ace." Streaky said calmly, eyeing the dog with a serious gaze. **_

"_**can't you see how badly you're upsetting them? Come on. They're just pups. Now let's go." **_

_**Turning back to the twin hyenas, Ace's expression was now softened. It wasn't an expression he held often, but it was there. His ears flickered as he sighed to himself. Not being one who usually knew how to handle situations like this, he walked closer to the two. **_

_**Lou, turning back to glare at him, piped up. **_

"_**Hey, what ayah want now, mutt? Cantcha see past that stupid mask and see yah upset my brother?"**_

_**Ace sighed and dropped his head. "Yes, I can." I also know that…..due to circumstances I jumped to conclusions about you two. For that….I apologize." **_

_**Bud was now calming enough to hear his words. He looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Drawing a shaky breath he said. **_

"_**Apology accepted, sir." **_

_**With that, Ace turned and, with Streaky by his side, began to walk back to his original post. As they walked, Ace heard one of the hyenas call out, **_

'_**Hey, aint you the Dark Knight's mutt?" Ace simply replied with a small smirk and disappeared over the hill. **_

_**The two pups stood in utter shock for the longest until Lou let out howling laughter once more. **_

"_**Bud, you just called the 'Dork Knight's' mutt 'Sir.' "**_

_**Howling he rolled on the ground in laughter. **_

"_**Hah, better not let the Master and Mistress know that."**_

_**It took Bud a little longer then it usually would've to comprehend this but when he finally got it he joined his twin in his cheerful chattering laughter. **_

_**Streaky followed Ace up the hill and had laid in the sun. he was long in need for a rest after that. Ace had once again taken his post on the hill. **_

"_**Ah, see Ace? They weren't what you thought they were gonna be at all." **_

_**Ace sighed as he scanned the area. Flickering his eyes back towards Streaky, he commented, **_

"_**True, but with The Joker as their master you never know. Next time we see them…we'll probably be enemies."**_

_**END**_


End file.
